


Salt Skin

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana prefers the pretty stories to the ugly truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "salty" at [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) and "salt" at [Femslash100100](http://femslash100100.livejournal.com/). Inspired by [Salt Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3XXBJUshwc) by Ellie Goulding. AU 'Verse where Morgana was the one to save Freya (something I'm working on for [Untold Legends](untold-legends.livejournal.com)).

No matter how many times Morgana soaked Freya's skin; she could never get it clean again. It was as if years of dirt had gotten under her skin and made it ruddy. Morgana didn't like to say it but she rather liked it that way. She should say it because what she meant was she loved every inch of Freya as she was. But then she knew she shouldn't like it because it would be like saying what had happened to her was alright. So she smiled weakly and kissed her instead, not saying anything.

But she saw the way Freya looked at her own hand when it stroked over Morgana’s pale, soft skin before she sighed and told her it didn't matter to her. She had a handful of rehearsed reasons and Morgana didn't have the heart not to believe them. They sounded so much better than the truths they were trying to escape from.

Her skin clung onto the dirt because she'd been born to the land. She sighed because she was made from the air. Her skin bore angry red marks because the fire wanted her. Her skin tasted of salt because she belonged to the sea.

The dirt wasn't the years she'd spent caged like an animal. She didn't sigh because she was haunted. The marks were not scars where she'd been beaten and chained. Her salt skin was not from the tears she cried when she thought Morgana couldn’t see her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
